The embodiments of the disclosure relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to an array substrate and a driving method, a display panel and a display device.
As display devices become thinner and thinner, the space left for circuit structures (such as pixel circuits) is getting smaller and smaller. How to optimize the circuit structures and the coupling manner in an array substrate to reduce the occupied space is the research focus.
In addition, the effects of coupling capacitors are becoming increasingly obvious between pixel circuits that are becoming increasingly close to each other, and a leakage current is more likely to occur, which affects the performance of the pixel circuits. For example, in a pixel circuit, when a capacitor storing the threshold voltage of a driving transistor is discharged due to the leakage current, it will be more difficult to perform an accurate compensation for a threshold drift of the driving transistor. It is also a research focus to improve the circuit structure and reduce the leakage current in small space.